


from pillar to post

by kagako



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff, M/M, getting together Kind of in a way bc i said so, set after finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/pseuds/kagako
Summary: That familiar feeling flares up again. There’s a warmth that boils his blood, and an overwhelming emotion that makes him feel more like an idiot than normal.It was a new world, yet still very much the same, after all.[lgbtober prompt 3: road trip]
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	from pillar to post

**Author's Note:**

> this may not make ANY sense but like... it's here anyways :/  
> again, nothing much to say! just gays being gays... chefs kiss!
> 
> this was requested by verus on twitter! i was unsure of how to make this work, so i went with the ending of build and ... went with it 😭
> 
> title taken from coinstar by the growlers!

It was a new world, yet still very much the same.

Sento took them to a spot the two of them know rather well. It overlooks much of the city, but it’s still surrounded by enough greenery that the buildings aren’t all they have to look at. The spot looks about the same as it did before—to the tree next to the bench, to the dips of the ground beneath their feet, even the row of benches off to the left and the dead patches of grass. The only thing that’s missing is the Sky Wall, but Ryuuga knows the guy beside him doesn’t miss it, just as he doesn’t.

 _It’s… gone,_ he thinks again, because it seemed too good to be true—but, then again, the moment itself _felt_ too good to be true.

Sento’s beside him, after all.

(He hadn’t been, before—and Ryuuga’s already tired of the fear he still felt lingering on the threshold of his mind. He’d woken up alone in a field full of dragonflies; his muscles had screamed of overexertion and his mind had gone into fight mode immediately.)

Beside him, Sento is quiet, has been for a while. When Ryuuga had asked why he suddenly shut his mouth, Sento had rolled his eyes and said with a sigh, _commercial break, duh,_ and Ryuuga had left it at that. It wasn’t the first time Sento had thrown him for a loop all the while leaving him thoroughly, begrudgingly amused, and he knows it would not be the last. But, that didn’t matter—not really. He thinks that, _really,_ the only thing that mattered is the fact that _Sento is beside him._

Ryuuga glances over, just because he can, and it’s then he sees that Sento’s got this _look_ on his face.

It’s familiar—a thoughtful sort of look, like the guy could spring up with a gasp at a moment’s notice and spew off things Ryuuga doesn’t understand, his voice tight with excitement, breathless by his own thrill. There’s something else though… something softer, gentler… something _simple_. The more Ryuuga thinks about it, the more he stares at Sento’s profile, he finally connects it to a word: _peaceful._ It’s such a different expression than normal, the peaceful part of it, that Ryuuga can’t help but stare although he knows he should definitely look at something else.

That familiar feeling flares up again. There’s a warmth that boils his blood, and an overwhelming emotion that makes him feel more like an idiot than normal.

It was a new world, yet still very much the same, after all.

Ryuuga looks away, finally, and it’s then that Sento speaks.

“So, what to do now?”

Like some sort of gravitational pull, Ryuuga looks his way again.

“Huh?” he says, with little grace.

Sento’s lips quirk up into a small smile. “I said, what to do now?”

“Uh, I heard you, I just… uh.” Ryuuga looks away, and stares at the horizon—uninterrupted by a towering wall. “Just… dunno what to say to that.”

Sento considers that, and squints into the sun before he speaks again, like it is the simplest solution anyone could have thought of. “Think of it like… a road trip, then.”

“Really?” Ryuuga side eyes him, skeptical. “A… road trip?”

“Exactly! Me, my genius and I, and also…” Sento pauses, and gives Ryuuga a _look_ , one that speaks nothing but mischief. “…well, _you._ ” Right on cue, Sento blocks the hand that went to pinch his side, his smile wide and easy.

Ryuuga rolls his eyes and fights a smile; he thinks that, for some proclaimed genius, Sento sure could be outrageous. “What about that retelling of these forty nine episodes, huh? Thought you were on ‘ _commercial break_.’”

“It’s never too early to include some filler episodes. Or make a movie.” Sento scoots closer, and Ryuuga cannot help the way his body tenses up, with the comforting weight of Sento against him. “It’s us now, Banjou.”

Ryuuga nods, and makes his limbs go lax. “Yeah,” he murmurs quietly, but he knows Sento can hear him this close. He takes the plunge, and leans into Sento just a bit, too. Ryuuga thinks of their meeting and now, of all the words and happenings in between, and thinks that, it kind of always has been.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
